


drip drop

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>different prompts, different pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "haken "you're ethereal""  
> pg

It’s late, but Hakyeon doesn’t really pay attention to the clock as he lets his body move, let’s all the tension out from inside of him as his body moves to the beat of the music sounding loud from the speakers.

It’s become like second nature to him, letting his body take control when the music starts flowing through him, every thought and worry pushed back to the back of his mind as he moves, slides, breaks and rolls his muscles to the beat. It feels both electrifying and unwinding, giving Hakyeon the perfect release whenever he feels like life is getting too big for him to handle – it happens a lot lately, stress of work just piling up day after day.

He doesn’t realise he isn’t quite alone in the darkness of the studio; Hakyeon never bothers with the lights, because when he’s dancing like this, he’s not dancing for an audience. He’s dancing for himself, for the freedom of the music and the sanity of his mind, and he doesn’t expect anyone to pay him any attention.

When he hears the gasp of Jaehwan’s voice in between the beats of the music, he doesn’t stop – the song is near its close, and Hakyeon’s too lost in the melody to take over control.

It’s when the music stops, the studio becoming silent and eerie, Hakyeon’s breath staggering with every intake, that he feels the weight of Jaehwan’s eyes on him. They’re not smiling, Jaehwan’s eyes, not like the many times a day Hakyeon sees them. They’re looking at him with a glint of amazement, Jaehwan’s lips slightly parted as if he’s just as lost in the moment as Hakyeon was.

“You’re so,” Jaehwan starts, the whisper flying through the empty studio and hanging in between them like a veil, “ethereal. Truly ethereal.”

There’s nothing for Hakyeon to reply, his eyes searching Jaehwan’s for some sort of confirmation, more than just the words registering in his mind. It’s Jaehwan’s sincerity that has his heart beating rather than his words, and Hakyeon wishes they could be alone like this more often, basking in the presence of each other. Together, in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyuk and N “Really?” please"  
> pg

It’s early in the morning and they’re alone in the recording rooms, trying to warm up their voices. It’s by far not the first time Sanghyuk comes in much too early, but he didn’t expect to see Hakyeon sitting on the leathered couch, eyes scanning his singing notes.

Twenty minutes into humming and singing his parts over and over, Sanghyuk can’t help but glance at Hakyeon. He’s pretty in the early mornings, bangs soft yet slightly unruly, cheeks still dusted with a faint sleepy pink. It’s terribly cute how the older tries to keep his eyes from falling shut, and Sanghyuk’s heart leaps just a little in his chest when one of Hakyeon’s hands comes up to rub at his eye.

“You’re pretty,” Sanghyuk mumbles before his brain can catch up with his words, eyes big and surprised as he looks at Hakyeon. The older’s expression is almost a reflection of his own, but to Sanghyuk’s vision it seems almost as if his cheeks tinted slightly darker.

“What?” Hakyeon asks, voice low and a little raspy, and Sanghyuk tries to keep himself from fainting in shame.

“You’re, uh, pretty,” he says as he clears his throat, trying to seem as confident and unbothered by his words as he possibly can. Which, he bets, isn’t a whole lot. Hakyeon is silent for a minute, and Sanghyuk fears he might have said the wrong thing at the wrong time. But then Hakyeon’s face lights up, and it’s even softer than it was before and Sanghyuk doesn’t know what to do with his own hands.

“Really?” he asks, and Sanghyuk’s mouth gaps with figuring out something to say.

‘No, I’m just messing with you’ is one of the first things that comes to Sanghyuk’s mouth; it wouldn’t be surprising, not with his usual sarcasm and biting remarks, but it’s far too early in the morning for that. And Hakyeon also knows that most of his teasing words are just for show, anyway.

So Sanghyuk simply nods, cheeks turning almost as pink as Hakyeon’s – and suddenly, the notes in front of him seem a lot more interesting than they’ve been ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "N/Leo “Who did this to you?” please?? :)"   
> nc-17, warnings: d/s

Hakyeon’s eyes are half lidded, admiring his handiwork in front of him. It’s been a while since they had time for themselves, quite a while more even since their last scene. He relishes it, the way Taekwoon’s lips tremble trying to keep in his little noises. He half wishes Taekwoon wouldn’t be such a good pet, that he would slip up like he had now and then in the beginning – but his boyfriend is such an avid learner that even when Hakyeon is unclear, he obeys in every way he knows how.

“Don’t you look pretty,” Hakyeon coos as he traces one of his fingers up Taekwoon’s naked thigh.

There is no answer, only a little tremor running through Taekwoon’s body. He looks so delicious, tied up with his hands behind his back, kneeling in the middle of the bed, skin flushed with embarrassment. Hakyeon can’t quite believe how lucky he is, and his eyes take over every expanse of Taekwoon’s skin.

“Who did this to you, hm, my little pet?” He asks, more out of jest than anything. He loves to hear Taekwoon address him with reverence. “Speak.”

He can hear Taekwoon’s soft intake of breath before he finally opens his mouth, obedient.

“Y–you, master,” he replies, voice trembling and croaked from the strain in his limbs.

A smug smile stretches over Hakyeon’s face. He really enjoys this so much.

“And do you want more?” He can see Taekwoon’s head look up, and Hakyeon thinks the only thing missing are little cat ears that twitch at every word he says.

“Please, master,” Taekwoon chokes out, but Hakyeon shushes him with a slap to his cheek. Not enough to hurt, but enough to sting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“Do you want to talk about it?” + nbin"  
> pg-13, warnings: breath play

Hongbin’s cheeks are flushed. He doesn’t quite know what to do with himself, his hands clamping at each other in his lap. This is new, this is entirely new.

“Are you alright?” Hakyeon’s voice is soft, worried around the edges and it doesn’t help Hongbin’s case at all. It makes his cheeks flare just a little more, and he’s suddenly very aware that everything seems very intense; they naked torsos, the tangled sheets, everything in the room seems just a little more embarrassing.

“Y–yeah,” Hongbin croaks as he tries not to meet Hakyeon’s eyes. It’s hard, because Hakyeon is searching for him and Hongbin doesn’t have the control to hide from him.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

The question makes Hongbin stop in his thoughts. They move back to the moment, the feeling of Hakyeon’s hands around his neck and Hongbin’s breath hitching; how his heartbeat hammered against his chest as he felt the disappointment settle in when Hakyeon removed his fingers from Hongbin’s throat. The realization that followed, the sudden fright at his own feelings. It’s all so silly, Hongbin thinks, but it’s something he needs to share, with Hakyeon of all people.

Hongbin takes a deep breath, and it’s Hakyeon’s warm eyes and little, encouraging smile that pushes him over the cliff.

“I– I think I might like breathplay.”

He waits for the storm to come, for Hakyeon to be disgusted and to push him away, but it never comes.

All he feels is only warmth engulfing him as Hakyeon’s arms pull him into a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“Mind if I sleep here tonight?” { Leo, Ravi"  
> pg

When Wonshik sleeps, he sleeps. There’s nothing that’s sure to wake him up. But sometimes, it’s the little things that make him sit up straight in his bed, sleep completely forgotten.

Tonight, it’s the shuffling of naked feet on the floor of their apartment, the slight creaking of the door to his room as it is pushed open. He usually sleeps alone, because apparently he snores so loud he can wake up the entire building; he’s sure it’s all slander, but it brings him a room for himself, most nights. But this night, when he looks up from his sheets, there’s Taekwoon in the door, eyes droopy but the shine in them terrified, his long fingers wrapped around his bundle of blankets.

“Mind if I sleep here tonight?” he mumbles softly, in that voice that’s always almost too quiet to hear but that Wonshik could make out in a bustling crowd of people. He doesn’t say anything, simply nods and motions for Taekwoon to come closer.

“Bad dream?” he asks when Taekwoon is settled next to him and pressed into his body, arms around his waist and fingers gripping at his shirt. Taekwoon only nods, doesn’t say anything, breathing into the collar of Wonshik’s shirt.

“You can tell me tomorrow. Now sleep a little.” Wonshik whispers, one of his hands coming up to thread patterns through Taekwoon’s hair.

It’s not the first time they’ve done this, and with a little bit of guilt Wonshik hopes it isn’t going to be their last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "N/Leo, "Why don’t you come over here and prove it?” thanks~ <3"  
> pg

“That’s wrong.”

The voice and comment makes Hakyeon stop in his movements, letting him hang in the middle of the choreography. He expected to be alone at this time of night, but he isn’t surprised. All of them stay late these days. What surprises him, though, is Taekwoon’s critic expression.

Taekwoon, who usually is the one to come and ask Hakyeon for tips on dancing. Taekwoon, who usually trips and falls over the choreography.

“What?” Hakyeon asks more puzzles than anything – he is sure he didn’t do anything wrong.

“You’re not doing it right. You need to make the movement bigger when you roll your body.” Taekwoon says it with such a smug expression that Hakyeon can’t help but feel challenged.

“Why don’t you come over here and prove it, then?” he says with a little more bite than he usually would, but judging from the flash in Taekwoon’s eyes, it sparks his sense of competition.

“Alright. But if I do it better than you, I get center position for the choreo.”

Hakyeon’s small smile turns serious. “Deal.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyuken! You expect me to believe you haven't done this before? "  
> pg

“Hey! Sanghyuk-ah, wait!”

Sanghyuk barely registers Jaehwan’s call as the wind rushes past his face. It’s exhilarating, the speed and the way the board glides over the snow. It captures him, and Sanghyuk has to actively remind himself Jaehwan just called upon him to wait.

“This is so great, hyung,” he yells out in between puffs of breaths as he watches Jaehwan come down the slopes on his skis, a little rough around the edges but still nice and fluidly.

“You expect me to believe you haven’t done this before?!” Jaehwan whines as he comes to a halt next to Sanghyuk. The latter just laughs, because they both know he hasn’t. Maybe he’s just found a piece of himself in all of this white, enticing snow.

“And I really looked forward to teaching you and how you might hold into my hand for a little,” Jaehwan pouts, and it makes Sanghyuk’s inside do a little flip. Everything about Jaehwan does. But he just grins, moves in closer and winds their glove wrapped hands together. It’s a little awkward with their gear, but it does its purpose.

“Nobody said I wouldn’t,” Sanghyuk chuckles, and Jaehwan looks down between them to their hands, face lighting up.

“Don’t you run away from me again,” Jaehwan warns, but it’s not serious. Not that Sanghyuk ever plans to, anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "VIXX N, Ken “Want to hear a secret?” :)"  
> pg

It’s in the middle of the night when Hakyeon gets woken out of his sleep. His brain is fuzzy, still lingering in his dreams, but an urgent whisper rings in his ears and hangs in the room.

“Hey. Hakyeon, wake up,” he can hear Jaehwan mumble in the sheets next to his. Hakyeon groans softly, trying to change sides to roll away from Jaehwan’s calls. It’s too late for him to indulge the younger with patience – he’d rather sleep the little amount of time they still have left.

“Hakyeon. Hyung. Hey!”

Hakyeon turns around again, and this time his eyes are wide open and ablaze.

“What?!” he whispers back angrily, not even thinking about being careful not to wake the others. The smile on Jaehwan’s face is bright and wide, and it takes Hakyeon aback.

“Wanna know a secret?” Jaehwan ask in a whisper, a hush of voice barely audible but still clearly to be heard in the silence of the room.

“Not really,” Hakyeon replies and pulls the blankets closer to his chin. “ I just want to sleep.”

Jaehwan frowns a little but still doesn’t seem fazed, and in the end Hakyeon gives in, nodding his head in a motion of agreement. Jaehwan’s smile widens again, and if Hakyeon wasn’t so tired he’d probably find it cute.

“I’m writing a song,” Jaehwan starts, moving in a little closer to whisper it into Hakyeon’s ear. “Like, for you.”

There’s silence for a moment as Hakyeon lets it sink in, the meaning behind the simple words. It’s weird, the warmth it spreads in his body, the urge to hold Jaehwan close pulsing through his body.

“Actually, I wanted to tell you on your birthday, but I couldn’t wait– you know I’m not patient enough. Plus it’s so good I just wanted to tell you now–”

“Shh.” Hakyeon silences Jaehwan’s continuous waterfall of words. He doesn’t know how to reply, doesn’t really know what to say; a simple thank you doesn’t seem enough. Instead Hakyeon lifts up his covers, motioning for Jaehwan to move in.

It feels nice, lying like that, Jaehwan’s body heat warming him more than the covers could. He still whispers a soft “thank you” into the crook of Jaehwan’s neck, but if Jaehwan has heard it, he doesn’t make it known. Like this, it doesn’t take Hakyeon long before he falls back asleep, and this time it’s as sound as he’s slept in months, all the while keeping in the back of his head that he’s going to make Jaehwan sing that song for him.


End file.
